The Mystery behind Santa Claus
by Nhame
Summary: "Neechan, neechan!" five year old Conan Kudo came running into the kitchen. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa last night, Neechan!" Oh, dear... ONESHOT


**The Mystery behind Santa Claus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters.

**Oneshot**

Inspired by the Christmas song "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus".

* * *

><p>Ai Kudo is sitting at the lunch table, putting her glasses on as she tucks her dark chocolate hair behind her ear. It's the same glasses her father used when he was a kid the second time around. The six year old is having her breakfast while reading the newspaper— specifically reading the Sports section, where news on Japan's Soccer team getting in the semi-finals of the World Cup is written in big, bold letters. After she finished reading, she put the newspaper down on the table and grabbed her glass of milk and some toast.<p>

She happily ate her breakfast with the thought of Japan winning this year. After eating the toast and gulping down her milk, she took the newspaper and proceeded to re-read the sport's article again.

"Neechan, neechan!"

Suddenly, five year old Conan Kudo came running into the kitchen. He's bouncing up and down, but his face held a frown. His black hair messy, bed hair, he probably just got up.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ai asked her little brother.

"I saw him with my own eyes, Neechan! I saw Santa!"

For a kid who has seen Santa, her brother doesn't seem very happy. In fact, he looks upset and angry at the same time. He furrowed his brow, his turquoise eyes shone a bit darker than usual. Oh boy, what did "Santa" do this year?

"So, uhhm, did you give him some milk and cookies?"

What she said made him more upset as his brows furrowed even more and pouted.

_'He's so cute.'_ she thought.

"No way! I wanna kick his ass, Neechan!"

Upon his outburst, Ai gave her the signature "Oi, oi" look of their father. That's not a way a kid should talk. But he does look upset for some reason. Last night, she went to bed early because she stayed up watching late reruns of the soccer marathon together with her father the night before. So what exactly did "Santa" do to make him this upset? She wondered.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa last night!"

_'Not again!'_ she mentally shouted.

Last year, she also caught "Santa" and her mother kissing under the mistletoe. When her mother noticed her presence, she immediately stepped back and punched "Santa" in the face. The next morning, her father has a black eye. It didn't take long for Ai to realize that "Santa" is just her dad; dress up in Red-White with a fake beard and mustache.

But that meant nothing to her, unlike other kids; Ai is mature for her age. She likes hearing stories from her father and then she'll guess who is the criminal with the clues he gave her, right before he could even finish storytelling. Unfortunately, Conan's not like her. He looks really upset of what he saw.

_'At least he's not traumatized.'_ she laughed nervously at the thought.

Parents, what are you gonna do with them? Are they planning to do that every year until Conan realizes that Santa's just a myth or that he's only a perverted detective that just can't get his hands off his wife?

Sighing heavily, she asked what her brother did when he saw them.

"I didn't, but Mom did."

She must have noticed Conan staring at them.

"Mom totally kicked his ass! Or rather, his shin! Santa cried out in pain!"

_'So, that cry of pain wasn't a dream, huh?'_

As if on cue, "Santa" walked into the kitchen. He's limping.

Shinichi Kudo felt someone staring at him and found out that his daughter is indeed, well, staring at him. Cobalt blue meets one another. After a few moments of father-daughter staring competition, the young girl smirked as if she knows some dirty little secret. Her father gave her the "Oi, oi" look and walked limply to the fridge.

"Okay, who's hungry?" he turned to his kids.

"I already made some toast, Dad."

"What about you Conan?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon!"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon it is! How about you kids go get your presents from Santa while I cook us breakfast?"

He saw his daughter smirk at the word "Santa" while his son pouted. Nonetheless, both of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the Christmas tree and all the present are located.

After a while when he was frying the bacon, he felt two slender arms wrapped themselves on his waist and someone pressed against his back. Shiho Kudo, his lovely wife, moaned "Good morning" into his back.

"I didn't know you could kick like that." he said in reply.

She giggled and hugged him even more tighter.

"That's no laughing matter, Shiho. What if I can't walk anymore? You better take responsibility." Despite the irritation in his voice he turned around and hugged her back. Loving the way her nightgown showed her curves.

"Hush, you. My kick won't cause you a handicap."

"How would you know! You're not the one limping."

She just love it when he gets like this. Whining like a little kid, he was good at pretending back when he's Conan Edogawa. She might as well get a best actress reward for that fake cry she pulled off in one of their case as Detective Boys.

"You want me to make it up to you?" she whispered seductively as she caressed his bottom lip with her thumb.

"I'll get the mistletoe" he said and limply walked out of the kitchen.

Shiho shook her head. Sometimes, she wants to get punished too and not just the other way around.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Ai sat on the sofa together with her new Sherlock Holmes book. On the floor, Conan was playing with his car sets. He's rolling the fire truck back and forth. Crossing her legs, she was about to open her book when she saw her father from the corner of her eye.<p>

He seems to be holding something. Adjusting her glasses to see what it was, however, he already disappeared into the kitchen. Shrugging, she read her book. It was probably nothing.

That's what she thought until a few moment later, she smell something burning. Ai shook her head.

Parents, what are you gonna do with them?

**END**

* * *

><p>My first Detective ConanCase Closed fanfiction, I hope you people like it.

**BETA:** Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
